friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pat the Dog
Pat the dog is Joey Tribbiani's (and later Chandler's) ceramic dog. Joey first bought him when he moved in his new apartment in Season 2 after he got a role on Days of our Lives. When Joey was forced to sell everything in his home, Ross bought the dog back for him, it being the only item that Ross could afford to salvage. The dog remains a running gag over the rest of show, with several appearances. Appearances .]] * "The One Where Eddie Moves In": The white dog is seen for the first time in Joey's new apartment. It is behind the couch in the middle of the apartment, between all his other animals. * "The One Where Eddie Won't Go": Joey can't pay his bill for all the stuff he bought because he got fired from Days of our Lives. All his stuff is repossessed, but Ross feels bad for Joey and buys back his white dog for $200, the same amount Joey paid for it. The episode ends with Chandler and Joey- already hating it as he feels that the dog on its own doesn't work when he was creating a ceramic zoo theme in the other apartment- moving the dog back into the living room from Joey's room for Ross (Do we have to do this every time Ross comes over? He paid a lot of money for it!). * "The One With The Embryos": The dog is seen again when Joey and Chandler switch apartments with Monica and Rachel, after they win a trivia game. While they're moving, Joey and Chandler, sitting on the dog, enter the apartment like heroes. In the last scene, the dog is seen standing before the big window. * It also gains red lips around the same time. * "The One On The Last Night": When Chandler leaves Joey, he gets the dog from Joey as a goodbye gift. Chandler tries to refuse it, but Joey insists and he has to take the dog. When Monica saw it in her apartment, she asked Chandler "what the hell" the dog was doing in her apartment. It was banished to the balcony for the rest of the show's run, being visible in the background (although it was mysteriously absent from the rare occasions that anyone actually used the balcony afterwards). * "The One That Could Have Been, Part 2": When Rachel dates Joey (in his new apartment), it's revealed that the dog is called Pat. * "The Last One, Part 2": The movers are moving everything out of Monica's Apartment. While they are moving the dog, Monica tells the movers that they don't need to be that careful with it, and "if it falls off the truck, it wouldn't be the worst thing". Trivia *When Ross buys the dog for Joey, Joey mentions he had this dog because he "had a ceramic zoo thing going around here.". *The dog is rumoured to have been a good luck gift to Jennifer Aniston from a friend prior to the start of the series. *At some point in the series, the dog gained red lips and in one episode has gained reins. Category:Objects Category:Animals